Helmeppo
|hair = Blond |eyes = Czarne |affiliation = Marynarka |occupation = Major |previousoccupation = Sierżant; Majtek |status = Aktywny |abilities = Dominacja (Dominacja Obserwacji) |relatives = Morgan (ojciec) |weapons = Podwójne kukri |debut = Rozdział 3; Odcinek 2 |japanese voice = Kōichi Nagano |birthday = 16 lipca |blood type = S |age = 20 lat (debiut) 22 lata (po przeskoku) |height = 179 cm |4kids = Sean Schemmel}} Major Helmeppo to oficer Marynarki i syn Morgana. Dawniej był rozpuszczonym dzieckiem czerpiącym korzyści ze statusu ojca. Obecnie, po treningu z Cobym pod okiem wiceadmirała Garpa, jest majorem. Wygląd Początkowo Helmeppo był dosyć wysokim i smukłym chłopakiem. Jego blond włosy (podgolone z boków) przypominały grzyba, który odsłaniał jedynie twarz i czoło. Miał on podłużne uszy, szyję i nos, szeroki uśmiech oraz podbródek podzielony na pół (wyglądało to jak dwa podbródki obok siebie). Najczęściej jego niewielkie oczy przysłaniały dosyć spore powieki, nad którymi znajdowały się grube blond brwi. Podczas intensywnego treningu Helmeppo zebrał również mnóstwo siniaków i guzów. Przy ponownym spotkaniu z Luffym, Helmeppo okazał się wysokim młodzieńcem o długich blond włosach zaczesanych do tyłu. Jego twarz stała się bardziej jajowata, ale ogólny wygląd zdecydowanie można zapisać na plus. Jeżeli chodzi o ubiór to gdy poznaliśmy Helmeppo, był on ubrany w ciemno granatowe spodnie, a także marynarkę z żółtymi guzikami oraz łososiowym kołnierzem i mankietami (w mandze posiadają one cętki). Na szyi miał on założony złoty naszyjnik składający się z korali, na środkowym palcu lewej dłoni widniał złoty pierścień. Ponadto nosił białe, sznurowane buty z szarą podeszwą (w mandze również one miały cętki) i szable ze złotą rękojeścią, a także standardowy pistolet. Gdy Helmeppo został majtkiem, ubierał się w białą koszulę z krótkim rękawkiem, która była przyozdobiona błękitnym napisem "MARINE" i emblematem Marynarki na plecach, a ponadto kilkoma innymi napisami. Zakładał on również fioletową chustkę, granatowe spodnie i białe buty. Podczas snu nasz majtek nosił białą koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem lub długi, seledynowy szlafrok z pasiastymi rękawami oraz granatowe spodnie i czapkę z pomponem w niebiesko – seledynowe paski. Zarówno szlafrok jak i czapka mają wyszyty symbol pandy oraz słowa "Doskoi Panda". W wyobraźniach Ririki nosił on pelerynę cechującą się naramiennikami z torsadą, taśmą oraz bulionami. Po bijatyce z Cobym, Helmeppo ma na nosie brązowy plaster, a później podczas treningu również opatrunki i ochraniacze. Wiemy też, że Helmeppo po treningu nosił dwie bransoletki na lewej ręce, czarny ręcznik i japonki. Jako sierżant, ubierał się on w fioletowe spodnie i czarne buty oraz zieloną kamizelkę z małym emblematem marynarki po lewej stronie, pod którą znajdowała się biała koszula z kołnierzem i czarnymi guzkami. Tuż pod nią blondyn nosił brązowy golf. Ponadto zakładał czarne rękawiczki oraz spinkę do włosów i okulary (ze złotymi elementami), które na środku miały znak krzyża. Swoje srebrne noże z brązowo - szarymi rękojeściami chował do skórzanych pochew, które miał przymocowane do brązowego pasa. Gdy Helmeppo został majorem, zmienił spodnie i golf na purpurowe, a kamizelkę na seledynową ze złotymi guzikami. Dodatkowo zaczął nosić biały kapelusz z napisem "MARINE" oraz długi, biały płaszcz z granatowymi paskami, sporym kołnierzem, żółtymi guzikami i emblematem Marynarki po lewej stronie. Galeria Helmeppo_Before_Training.png|Helmeppo przed treningiem pod okiem Garpa. Helmeppo_Chore_Boy.png|Helmeppo jako majtek. Helmeppo_Without_His_Visor.png|Zbliżenie na twarz Helmeppo po treningu pod okiem Garpa. Helmeppo_Digitally_Colored_Manga.png|Helmeppo w kolorowej mandze. Helmeppo_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Helmeppo z anime. Helmeppo_in_Bounty_Rush.png|Helmeppo w One Piece Bounty Rush. Osobowość Helmeppo był tchórzliwym i zarozumiałym synalkiem, prawie kompletnie bez serca. Zawsze groził wszystkim na około swoim ojcem, którego najbardziej bał się on sam. W Marynarce początkowo lenił się jak mógł, ale z czasem jego postawa się zmieniła. Helmeppo zmężniał i stał się pracowity, a także sumienny. Co ważne, po ciężkim treningu stał się oddanym przyjacielem Coby’ego i okazało się, że ma całkiem spore umiejętności analityczne. Nabrał on również pewnego dystansu do swojej osoby i wyzbył się egoistycznej postawy. Historia Dowiadujemy się, że za czasów pułkownika Morgana, Helmeppo spędzał swoje dni na czytaniu komiksów na oszklonym tarasie. Zajadał się również owocami i leniuchował w otoczeniu flory. Do swojej dyspozycji miał trzech Marynarzy, którzy byli odpowiedzialni m. in. za przygotowywanie kakao. Oczywiście Helmeppo wylał gorące kakao na swoje ręce i oskarżył o wszystko Marynarzy (którzy prosili o wybaczenie na kolanach), zasłaniając się swoim ojcem, którego obraz znajdował się na tarasie. Widzimy Helmeppo, gdy zmierzając ze swoim udomowionym wilkiem do baru, budzi postrach wśród mieszkańców. Gdy wilk wpadł do baru zaczął jeść ludziom z talerzy i tylko Zoro się temu przeciwstawił, uderzając go przy pomocy taboretu (w mandze zabił go na ulicy, ponieważ zagrażał on postronnym ludziom). Z tego też powodu Helmeppo zaatakował szermierza, ale tamten łatwo uniknął jego ciosów i uderzył go pięścią. Syn Morgana zaproponował Łowcy Piratów układ. W zamian za bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców, Zoro pójdzie do pudła na jeden miesiąc. Szermierz przystał na tę propozycję i od tego czasu minęły trzy tygodnie. Jego unikalny śmiech to: "hiehiehiehie". Fabuła Romance Dawn thumb|200px|lewo|Helmeppo grozi, że zastrzeli Coby'ego. Dziewiątego dnia, gdy Helmeppo przybył na plac straceń zastał tam Rikę, która chciała nakarmić więźnia kulkami ryżowymi. Ten jej je zabrał i skarcił, że zamiast soli dodała cukier. Dziewczynce zrobiło się przykro. Helmeppo kazał ją na dodatek wyrzucić przez mur bazy Marynarki. Kilka chwil później Helmeppo przechadzał się przez miasto i ogłosił, że Roronoa Zoro zostanie stracony za trzy dni. Luffy przypomniał mu o jego obietnicy. Helmeppo zaczął się śmiać i powiedział, że to był żart. Luffy uderzył go w twarz. Mieszkańcy miasta byli w szoku. Helmeppo powiedział, że Morgan zabije Luffy'ego, po czym odszedł z niepotrzebną pomocą dwóch marynarzy. Wbiegł do ojca z płaczem, prosząc by ten kogoś dla niego zabił. Morgan odmówił. Jego syn nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Powiedział, że Luffy go uderzył. Morgan więc zrobił to samo i skarcił swojego syna mówiąc, że wcześniej szkoda mu było ręki. Wtedy pułkownik przypomniał sobie dziewczynkę na placu straceń i zapytał Helmeppa, czy ten ją zabił. Syn mu zaprzeczył. Helmeppo przestraszył się, gdy jego ojciec zaatakował odmawiającego wykonania zadania porucznika Rokkaku. Później przybył Luffy, który zniszczył pomnik Morgana. Słomkowy porwał chłopaka, by odnaleźć miecze Roronoa Zoro. Gdy Luffy'ego chcieli postrzelić, Helmeppo posłużył jako żywa tarcza. Helmeppo zaprowadził Luffy'ego do swojego pokoju i stracił przytomność. Luffy zabrał wszystkie trzy miecze, nie wiedząc, że każdy należy do Zoro. Wtedy Helmeppo został sam w pokoju, bo Luffy przebił się przez okno, używając Gum-Gumowej Rakiety. Później Helmeppo pojawił się na placu straceń. Chciał uratować ojca przed Luffym, grożąc Coby'emu śmiercią. Ten jednak się nie bał. W dodatku Luffy zaatakował Helmeppo za pomocą Gum-Gumowego Pistoletu, a Morgan został pokonany przez Zoro. Po incydencie na Enies Lobby Gdy wiceadmirał Monkey D. Garp przybywa do Water 7, schodzi na ląd z pokładu swojego statku. Po krótkim spacerze dochodzi on do miejsca, gdzie obecnie stacjonowali Słomkowi. Rozkazuje poczekać Coby'emu i Helmeppo tuż przed budynkiem, kiedy sam wparowuje do środka, niszcząc ścianę swoją pięścią. Po tym jak dziadek załatwia swoje sprawy z wnuczkiem, na miejsce przybywa Zoro. Zostaje on jednak zastopowany przez Helmeppo z polecenia Garpa. Roronoa jest zaciekawiony nożami Kukri, które są według niego bardzo rzadko spotykanym typem broni. Gdy Luffy stara się uspokoić szermierza, zostaje znienacka zaatakowany szybkim kopniakiem w twarz przez Coby'ego. Następnie młody marynarz używa Golenia by uniknąć kontry i próbuje zaatakować człowieka-gumę od tyłu. Luffy jednak przewiduje ten manewr i sprowadza sierżanta do parteru. W tym samym czasie Zoro załatwia sierżanta Helmeppo i przystawia mu dwa ostrza do szyi. Coby przyznaje, że Luffy jest dla niego za mocny i stwierdza, że dawno się nie widzieli. Początkowo Słomek nie wie z kim ma do czynienia i nie może uwierzyć, że Coby, zdołał aż tak urosnąć. Zoro również jest zdziwiony i zastanawia się jak to możliwe, że chłopak znalazł się na Grand Line. Coby stwierdza, że gdy usłyszał, że jego przyjaciele są w pobliżu, po prostu musiał się z nimi spotkać. Dodaje, że obecnie obydwaj – on i Helmeppo trenują pod okiem Garpa i to dzięki niemu zostali przeniesieni do Kwatery Głównej. Sierżant udaje się wraz piratami aby porozmawiać, ale Słomkowi zupełnie zignorowali Helmeppo, który ma o to do nich pretensje. Przedstawia się więc swoim przeciwnikom, ale Ci dalej go nie poznają. Dopiero, gdy sierżant opisuję siebie jako syna Morgana, który nadużywał władzy i prawie doprowadził Zoro do śmierci. Helmeppo mówi Coby'emu, że dalej nie może im wybaczyć, ale ten stwierdza, że należy zaakceptować swoją przeszłość. Później, gdy Garp opowiada o tym, że Dragon jest ojcem Luffy'ego, a Shanks jednym z Imperatorów, wywołuje to szok wśród wszystkich zebranych – także u Coby'ego i Helmeppo. Po oddaleniu się dziadka Luffy'ego, młodzi marynarze rozmawiają z piratem o wielu sprawach. Luffy (oraz Nami, która podsłuchuje rozmowę przez ślimakofon) dowiaduje się, że Helmeppo i Coby wkroczyli na Grand Line na pokładzie statku Marynarki pokrytego na dole Kamieniem Morskiej Strażnicy. Dzięki temu mogli oni bezpiecznie przekroczyć Calm Belt, ponieważ Królowie Mórz taktowali ich statek jako neutralny. Oprócz tego wspominają o naukowcach, którzy wykonują kawał dobrej roboty dla Marynarki. Coby stwierdza, że największym geniuszem jest doktor Vegapunk. Helmeppo dodaje, że ów naukowiec jest również odpowiedzialny, za badania nad Diabelskimi Owocami, a konkretnie nad wszczepianiem ich w martwą naturę (np. Funkfreed – miecz, który pochłonął Zoan słonia). Coby podziękował jeszcze gumiakowi za to, że wyzwolił go z pirackiej niewoli, bo dzięki niemu może teraz zwiedzać świat i poznawać wielu ciekawych ludzi. Wszyscy trzej rozmówcy zaczęli śmiać się z przeszłości sierżanta, a później odpoczywali jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Gdy Helmeppo i Coby zaczęli zbierać się do odejścia, Luffy zaproponował by zostali jeszcze trochę i zjedli coś z nimi. Sierżant odmówił jednak i zapytał się czy gumiak wie jak nazywa się druga część Grand Line, po czym wypowiedział słowa "Nowy Świat". Coby stwierdza, że jest to morze, na którym spotyka się następna generacja ludzi, którzy chcą podbić te niebezpieczne wody i proponuje aby tam spotkali się kolejny raz. Oprócz tego młody marynarz obiecuje, że złapie Luffy'ego następnym razem i pewnego dnia stanie się admirałem Marynarki. Chłopak przez chwilę był zawstydzony sowimi słowami, ale wnuk Garpa stwierdza, że on i jego załoga również będą potężni, więc aby go złapać, jego przyjaciel musi urosnąć w siłę. Zoro pyta się czy Coby dalej ma zamiar być lalusiem, na co marynarz obiecuje, że stanie się silniejszy i cieszy się, że mogli się spotkać. Na odchodne Helmeppo wykrzykuje, żeby piraci lepiej byli na nich gotowi, bo przy następnym spotkaniu on i jego kompan się z nimi rozprawią, po czym obaj kierują się biegiem w kierunku portu. W anime zarówno Helmeppo jak i Coby rozmawiają wewnątrz bocianiego gniazda i obaj martwią się o Słomkowego Kapelusza i jego załogę, ze względu na to, ze po wydarzeniach na Enies Lobby, nagrody za ich głowy wzrosną i będą ich ścigać coraz silniejsi przeciwnicy. Znajduje ich jednak Garp i krzyczy do nich, że są zdecydowanie za młodzi, aby przesiadywać w takim miejscu i lenić się, gdy inni pracują. Będąc już na okręcie wojennym Monkey D. Garpa, jeden z marynarzy informuje resztę załogi, że wykrył statek Słomkowych Kapeluszy. Garp odpowiada, że w takim razie on i jego załoga będzie ścigać piratów. Coby stwierdza, że atak jest dosyć nieoczekiwanym posunięciem z ich strony, zwłaszcza, że niedawno żegnali się z piratami w dobrych stosunkach. Wiceadmirał odpowiada, że jeżeli Coby ma jakieś problemy, niech zgłosi się z nimi do Sengoku. Niebieski Bażant, który rozłożył się obok stwierdza, że Sengoku rozkazał atakować Słomkowych z winy Garpa, ponieważ ten krzyczał o swoim wnuku przez ślimakofon. Garp odpowiada, Kuzanowi, żeby trzymał gębę na kłódkę. Gdy dziadek Luffy’ego rozpoczyna atak, Coby zastanawia się czy to będzie sławny Deszcz Piąchowych Meteorów , a Helmeppo stwierdza, że raczej tak i żaden statek jeszcze tego nie przetrwał. Gdy Franky oznajmia swojemu nowemu kapitanowi, że za chwilę opuszczą Water 7, Luffy decyduje się na pożegnanie z Cobym i tym drugim, którego imienia znowu zapomniał, na co Helmeppo reaguje irytacją. Kierując swoje słowa również do dziadka, wprawia go w szał i dlatego Helmeppo stara się go uspokoić, a Coby podziwia w myślach gumiaka za jego zuchwałość. Chwilę później, sierżant krzyczy najgłośniej jak może, aby Luffy uciekał ponieważ zostanie zabity przez gigantyczną kulę armatnią. Słomkowi uciekli jednak w ostatniej chwili i wywołuje to niedowierzanie na twarzy Kuzana i Helmeppo oraz satysfakcję u Coby’ego i Garpa. Wojna na Marineford thumb|200px|lewo|Helmeppo i Coby na Marineford. Po raz pierwszy widzimy Helmeppo wraz z Cobym w Marineford, stojących w tłumie elitarnych marynarzy. Wysłuchują oni słów admirała floty Sengoku, który ujawnia, że Ace jest synem Gol D. Rogera. Obaj w myślach wyrażają swoje niedowierzanie. Zarówno Coby jak i Helmeppo zawsze myśleli, iż ojcem Ace'a jest Dragon. Blondyn dodatkowo zastanawia się nad tym, czy jednak Luffy i Ace nie są rodzonymi braćmi. Gdy Białobrody powoduje Tsunami obaj młodzi marynarze są przerażeni (Helmeppo nawet płacze). Ich życie zostaje jednak uratowane przez Kuzana, ale niedługo potem chłopaki z przerażeniem odkrywają, że zaatakował ich Little Oars Jr. Helmeppo zaczyna wymachiwać nożami na oślep, a spetryfikowanego Coby'ego tym razem od śmierci ratuje Yukimura. Później widzimy Coby'ego, który ucieka z pola bitwy. Helmeppo próbuje go zatrzymać , ale mimo to podąża za przyjacielem. W głębi miasta obaj są świadkami egzekucji na marynarzu, którego Czerwony Pies przyłapał podczas ucieczki. Ponadto chłopcy zdołali usłyszeć, plan Marynarki, który polegał na zignorowaniu wcześniejszych założeń i szybszej egzekucji Ace’a. Ich rozważania na ten temat, przerwał spadający z nieba statek. Gdy Coby i Helmeppo zobaczyli kim są pasażerowie okrętu, całkowicie odlecieli z wrażenia. Sierżant zauważył, że Luffy jest naprawdę nie zwykły, ponieważ udało mu się uciec z Impel Down. Według Helmeppo osoba, która uciekła z więzienia powinna się ukryć, a Słomkowy przybył od razu do piekła na ziemi i znalazł się w samym centrum wydarzeń. Przyjaciele nie mogą też uwierzyć, gdy Sengoku informuje wszystkich o tym, że Luffy jest synem Dragona. Gdy wnuk Garpa walczył przeciwko Mihawkowi, Helmeppo sądził ,że opór człowieka-gumy nie potrwa długo i skończy się to jego śmiercią. Za to po gigantycznych zniszczeniach wywołanych przez Białobrodego, syn Morgana nie może wyjść z podziwu dla jego potęgi. Stojąc za murami, obydwaj przyjaciele zastanawiają się nad losem piratów uwięzionych w zatoce i zaatakowanych przez Sakazukiego. Według Helmeppo nie mogą oni nigdzie uciec i dlatego jest to dla nich wyrok śmierci. Gdy gumiak przedostaje się za potężne mury obronne przy pomocy Jinbe i atakuje trzech admirałów, Coby i Helmeppo po raz kolejny dają upust swojemu zdziwieniu i podziwowi. Gdy różowo – włosy przegrywa z Luffym, blondyn przybiega by go uratować. Obaj z zainteresowaniem obserwowali później starcie Luffy'ego i jego dziadka, a następnie uratowanie Ace'a z platformy egzekucyjnej. Przyjaciele boją się także, że po tym jak Czerwony Pies wziął sobie na celownik gumiaka, skończy się to w najgorszy możliwy dla niego sposób. Pod koniec wojny Coby wyzwala Dominację i odczuwa emocje i cierpienie innych istot. Oczywiście jest tego nieświadomy i Helmeppo, który chce mu pomóc nie jest w stanie zrozumieć słów przyjaciela o głosach wewnątrz głowy, które pojawiają się i znikają. Odczuwając niewyobrażalny smutek, Coby zdobywa się na odwagę i błaga aby zakończyć wojnę, a przez to i ból, który powoduje. Czyni to na wprost rozwścieczonego Czerwonego Psa, co doprowadza do płaczu Helmeppo, który po ratunku ze strony Shanksa, ratuje swojego przyjaciela niosąc go na plecach i opuszczając pole bitwy. Po wojnie thumb|200px|Helmeppo słucha, jak doktor Fishbonen opowiada Coby'emu o Dominacji. Krótko po wojnie, Coby odpoczywa w szpitalu. Czuwa przy nim Helmeppo, który towarzyszył przyjacielowi od zakończenia wojny. Lekarz, który przyszedł do Coby'ego stwierdził, że młodzieniec obudził w sobie Dominację w skutek szoku doznanego podczas bitwy. Dodał również, że zazwyczaj tą umiejętność można obudzić tylko w skutek ciężkiego treningu i każdy marynarz od wiceadmirała wzwyż jest w stanie jej używać. Coby odpowiedział, że może wyczuć obecność każdej osoby, która znajduje się niedaleko i jest to dla niego zbyt mocne uczucie. Doktor wiedząc, że rozmawia z podwładnymi Garpa, oznajmia młodzieńcom, że wiceadmirał jest w stanie nauczyć ich kontrolować tą umiejętność. Helmeppo zastanawia się, czy również będzie w stanie opanować Dominację, po czym zdenerwowany wypomina Coby'emu, że ten nieoczekiwanie uzyskał nad nim znaczną przewagę. Coby odpowiada, że nie ma pojęcia co się wokół niego dzieje. Występy w innych mediach Episode of Luffy: Przygoda na Hand Island Helmeppo pojawia się w wraz z Cobym na wyspie o nazwie Hand Island. Obaj przypłynęli z kwatery głównej na pokładzie okrętu Marynarki dowodzonego przez Coby'ego. Major określił bazę Marynarki na wyspie jako dziwaczne miejsce. Coby, który wyszedł mu zza pleców, upomniał go, by uważał na słowa. Helmeppo przeprosił przełożonego ze wszystkimi honorami, ale Coby odpowiedział, że nie musi się do niego zwracać w oficjalny sposób. Słysząc to blondyn poprosił pułkownika, by ruszyli wypełnić swoje zadanie i obaj ruszyli wzdłuż portu w kierunku biura komandora, prowadzeni przez wyznaczonego do tego marynarza. Wspinając się do po schodach, dotarli do windy, która prowadziła do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywał Bilić. Różowowłosy przedstawił się i oznajmił, że jest pułkownikiem dowodzący okrętem, a blondyn salutując tak jak jego przełożony dodał, że jest drugi w hierarchii dowodzenia i piastuje stopień majora. Marynarz podziękował oficjelom, za przybycie prosto z kwatery głównej Marynarki i oznajmił, że nazywa się Bilić oraz jest komandorem dowodzącym bazą wraz z wchodzącą w jej skład wieżą. Coby poprosił komandora o podpisanie dokumentu, a ten chętnie to uczynił, jednocześnie pytając się o to, co słychać u Żółtej Małpy, tzn. admirała Borsalino, co wzbudziło zdziwienie pułkownika. Okazało się, że Bilić od zawsze darzył Borsalino ogromnym respektem (w jego pokoju znajdował się wielki obraz admirała) i poprosił wysłanników, by przekazali mu jego pozdrowienia. Coby odbierając dokument od przełożonego, przeprosił Bilića i poprosił go jednak o umieszczenie podpisu w wyznaczonym do tego miejscu, ponieważ roztargniony rudzielec, podpisał się nie tam gdzie trzeba. Zdenerwowany marynarz nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś mu się przeciwstawia i czepia się o to, że podpis został umieszczony jedną linię dalej, niż powinien. Coby zaznaczył jednak, że nie zależy to od niego i taka jest procedura. Zrezygnowany komandor podpisał się w wyznaczonym do tego miejscu i zapytał się, czy teraz jest w porządku. Różowo włosy podziękował i życzył dobrego dnia przełożonemu, w czym zawtórował mu Helmeppo, a potem obaj udali się do wyjścia. Okazało się jednak, że dwójka marynarzy czekała za ścianą komandora. Coby stwierdził, że wiedział, iż Bilić ukrywa coś absurdalnego,a Helmeppo zapytał się, czy użył on właśnie Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji. Coby odpowiedział, że muszą niezwłocznie przeprowadzić śledztwo i obejrzeć bazę, a major oznajmił, że prawdziwym powodem, dla którego przybyli na wyspę jest list zlecający im dochodzenie, zawierający fotografię i dane komandora. Pułkownik zalecił, by zabrali się do pracy, z czym zgodził się Helmeppo. Później widzimy dwójkę marynarzy w magazynie pełnym skrzynek, wypełnionych woskiem. Coby zauważa, że zapasy jedzenia nie są wystarczające dla ilości pracowników, którzy budują bazę i określa ten fakt jako dziwny. Pułkownik zastanawia się też, czy ludzie budujący bazę, mają zapewnione odpowiednie warunki pracy. Helmeppo stwierdza, że jest to podejrzane. Następnie przyjaciele są świadkiem rozmowy dwóch przedstawicieli Sprawiedliwości, którzy mówili o Regisie - marynarzu i synu sławnego artysty, tworzącym swoje dzieła z wosku. Według nich wyzwał on na pojedynek komandora Bilića i od tego czasu przebywa on w więzieniu. Kolejny raz widzimy nasz duet, gdy po zakończonej rozmowie pomiędzy Regisem a Bilićem, ten pierwszy jest torturowany przy pomocy celi, która osadzona jest na zmechanizowanym kole i co jakiś czas zanurza się w całości pod wodę. Coby i Helmeppo znajdują się wtedy wewnątrz wieży i przez okno obserwują ten niecny proceder. Pułkownik stwierdza, że metody stosowane przez komandora są okropne. Major pyta się co z tym zrobić, skoro powoli nadchodzi czas powrotu do kwatery głównej. Coby odpowiada, że zanim wrócą, chce się najpierw rozejrzeć i udać na Hand Island, by porozmawiać bezpośrednio z tubylcami. Gdy Luffy płynął w kierunku bazy Marynarki, Coby i Helmeppo (który uciął sobie drzemkę na stojąco), zmierzali na pokładzie okrętu w przeciwną stronę - na Hand Island, gdzie pułkownik miał zamiar zrobić mały rekonesans. Podczas pojedynku Luffy'ego z Bilićem, major pogratulował Coby'emu niesamowitej akcji i stwierdził, że przez to nie miał szansy by wziąć udział w starciu. Coby odparował przyjacielowi, że nie musi zachowywać się w stosunku do niego tak oficjalnie i nakazał podwładnemu pośpieszyć się, z czym zgodził się Helmeppo. Po porażce Bilicia, Coby i Helmeppo szybko ustawili na wzniesieniu figurę woskową Żółtej Małpy i stanęli u jej boku. Dzięki temu udało się utrzymać spokój wśród marynarzy. Tymczasem Diego zjednoczył się ponownie ze swoim synem Regisem i poprosił, by Coby i Helmeppo uważali na figurę, ponieważ nie zdążył on wykończyć jej z tyłu, za to udało mu się naśladować głos Borsalino. Tak zakończyła się misja Helmeppo na Hand Island. Umiejętności i moce Widzieliśmy walkę wręcz w wykonaniu Helmeppo, ale jego przeciwnikiem był Coby, który szybko się podniósł, po uderzeniu pięścią blondyna. Możemy więc wnioskować, że jego umiejętności początkowo stały na śmiesznie niskim poziomie. Widzieliśmy jak Helmeppo przystawiał do głowy Coby'ego pistolet. Mimo tego nie zdołał on nawet oddać strzału, ponieważ powstrzymał go Luffy. Możemy wnioskować, że broń palna nie jest konikiem obecnego majora. Obecnie Helmeppo jest drugi w kolejności (tuż po Cobym) do dowodzenia statkiem Marynarki. Jest to gigantyczny, trzy masztowy okręt, wyposażony w niezliczoną ilość armat, które znajdują się praktycznie z każdej strony, począwszy od dziobu przez burty, kończąc na rufie. Statek wyposażony jest w sporą nadbudówkę, kilka orlich gniazd oraz w mnóstwo innych niezbędnych elementów. Zdecydowanie jest to potężna broń, a zarazem środek transportu, który może zostać powierzony w ręce jedynie najsilniejszych reprezentantów sprawiedliwości. Dominacja Helmeppo potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Bronie Helmeppo początkowo posługiwał się zwykłą marynarską szablą, ale poziom jego fechtunku pozostawiał wiele do życzenia i gdy zaatakował Zoro otrzymał on od niego srogą lekcję. Warto wspomnieć, że w anime Helmeppo był mańkutem i zaatakował lewą ręką, ale potem dodał również prawą dla wzmocnienia swojego cięcia. Po ciężkim treningu z Bogardem i teoretycznych lekcjach z Tashigi, Helmeppo otrzymał bardzo rzadko spotykaną broń, a mianowicie kukri. Te niebezpieczne klingi pochodzą z Nepalu. Ich ostrza są zakrzywione w specyficzny sposób, a w przeszłości były one używanie nie tylko do walki, ale również jako narzędzie życia codziennego. Dzięki wytrwałemu podwyższaniu swoich umiejętności, Helmeppo stawił czoło Zoro w prawdziwej walce. Mimo to nie zdołał on zagrozić pirackiemu szermierzowi i został szybko pokonany. Helmeppo%27s_Kukri.png|Podwójne kukri Helmeppo. Helmeppo%27s_New_Kukri.png|Nowe kukri Helmeppo. Główne walki * Helmeppo kontra Monkey D. Luffy * Helmeppo i Coby kontra Bogard * Helmeppo kontra Roronoa Zoro * Helmeppo kontra porywacze Komane Niekanoniczne walki * Helmeppo i Coby kontra Morgan Ciekawostki * W One Piece Green: Secret Pieces oraz w mandze mogliśmy oglądać Helmeppo podczas palenia papierosa (w anime ta scena została ocenzurowana). * Jest jednym z trzech marynarzy (wraz z Tashigi i Cobym), którzy jako pierwsi pojawili się na okładce mangi One Piece. * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 66. miejsce. Nawigacja ca:Helmeppo de:Helmeppo en:Helmeppo es:Helmeppo fr:Hermep it:Hermeppo Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Palacze Kategoria:Majorzy Kategoria:Postacie z Shells Town Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji